


The Bet

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Severus and Harry bet each other to see who can last a week without doing what is second nature to them. Who breaks first?





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I thought of

"Oh for Merlin's sake Severus will you stop drumming your fingers!"

Severus looked across at Minerva. "If it bothers you so much then leave."

"It wouldn't bother anyone if you just went and did some potions!"

"And lose the bet? No thank you, I will show that jumped up little brat."

"You mean your husband?" Minerva smirked.

"Yes. Betting I couldn't go a week without fiddling with ingredients and making stuff as he put it."

"And he is right, you are itching already and it has only been three days ."

"Four days and seventeen hours, twenty seven minutes." Severus growled.

* * *

"It's swish and flick Harry, come on, Hermione drilled it into us enough."

"It's not swish and flick, it's stupid Ron, I hate using my wand now, it feels weird."

"Then do wandless Harry, it's what you are used to now."

"And lose the bet? Stupid Severus betting I can't go a week without doing wandless magic, serves him right for me telling him to go a week without his potions."

Ron laughed. "When was the last time you actually used a wand?"

"Five years ago when the war finished. Two days and seven more hours to go." Harry growled.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Severus jumped and looked over his shoulder. "Nothing that concerns you Draco so go away."

"Are you hiding Harry's wand?"

"Yes! And not a word to him, I can't go any longer and I am not losing this bet!"

"That's very Slytherin of you Severus."

"Marrying one, Harry should expect no less. And not a word to him Draco."

Draco raised his hands. "Hey I am not getting involved, I am just glad it will be over, you are both driving us all crazy."

"Your word Draco." Severus warned.

"I promise I won't tell Harry anything."

* * *

Severus watched from his office as Harry searched their rooms.

"Where is it?" Harry mumbled to himself. "Oh sod this!" looking around to make sure he was alone he raised his hand and smiled when his wand came zooming towards him.

"Well well."

Harry spun around and paled when he saw Severus standing there. "Severus. I-"

"Lost the bet? Yes you have haven't you." Severus smirked.

"You are not going to follow through with it are you?"

"Yes. If I lost you would have made me follow through." Severus raised his wand, pointing it at Harry. "Ready?"

"Just do it."

* * *

Draco laughed when he saw Harry, dressed all in Slytherin colours finishing off with his hair having green and silver streaks in it. "I love it."

"Well I don't. I only lost the bet because I couldn't find my wand!"

"Severus made me promise not to say a word Harry and I always keep my promises, I won't tell you a word. But I can show you." Draco smirked.

Harry looked at the memory Draco brought forward and mumbled. "How dare he! Why are you helping me Draco?"

"Because you can put in a good word with Ron for me."

* * *

Severus smirked when Harry walked into the great hall and got cheers and whsitles and laughter from all of the students.

Harry bowed to all of the students, a grin on his face before heading upto the main table to his husband, waving his hand as he walked at the back of Severus.

Once the meal was eaten, Severus rose first and started to leave the great hall, Minerva, choking on her tea as she tried not to laugh at Severus' back which supported the Gryffindor logo.

"Harry?" Minerva asked.

"He cheated by hiding my wand, it's what he deserves."

* * *

Severus reached the end of the tables when a brave Ravenclaw stood up and talked to him.

Harry stood up and watched as his husband spun around, his robes billowing around him. "Potter!"

"You didn't win the bet as you cheated to do so." Harry called out, students heads going back and forth watching.

"Cheated?"

"Yes. Draco showed me what you did!"

Severus stormed back up to the head table. "Draco." he growled.

"I didn't break my promise! I didn't tell him!"

"I will count to ten."

Draco gulped, backing back. "Come on Severus, it's all fun!"

"One. Two. Ten!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or Kudos?


End file.
